


Closer

by okteiviablake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Between Seasons/Series, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okteiviablake/pseuds/okteiviablake
Summary: 6 years and 7 days is a long time to spend in space with only six other human beings. Some people are bound to get closer.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Closer

It was a strange, quiet kind of horror, seeing the world burning below. It wasn’t his home, not really- for a brief time, yes, it had been, but that almost felt like a dream now… the constant fighting, the running, the fear with almost no moments of rest, of reprieve. The cool metal and machine hum surrounding him, and the thick glass of the window at which he stood, was much more familiar.  
  
But his sister was down there, tucked in the Earth like she’d been tucked inside the hole in their quarters time and again. Hiding. He imagined her like that- little, scared, clutching the stuffed toy he’d given her, whispering that she wasn’t afraid even though she was. Waiting for him to open the sky for her, to declare her world safe once again, if even temporarily.  
  
Would he do that again? In five years, would he go back down to Earth and find her waiting, under the floor, like she’d promised him on the radio? Would he open the sky for her one last time and make everything okay again, for both of them?  
  
It was true what he’d told her as they’d said goodbye- she wasn’t that little girl anymore. When she _had_ been that little girl, he’d known every bit of who she was, every childhood dream and yearning, every hope and fear. But who was she now? What had she become? When she’d told him on the radio- finally, _finally-_ that she loved him, he’d felt the relief of someone who had just taken a full breath after weeks of slowly drowning.  
  
But what he felt now was worry. Would she be able to lead those people down there, to keep them safe and maintain order? He’d told her she was like Prometheus, but what about the people whose fires of hope she’d lit? Would they stand by her for five long years? Or would they turn on her, hurt her, betray her?  
  
The bottle he held in his hand now was strange and foreign. Just its shape and label, the thickness of the glass, told him that this was something he could never have even dreamed of affording on the Ark. From the handwritten label of ‘Baton’ and ‘to be opened on Earth,’ he knew its purpose, knew it was Jaha’s. It had to be. Jaha was in that bunker with Octavia. Would he try to wrestle power from her, as coldly as he’d been willing to leave her outside the bunker without a second thought? Or to float her just for being born?  
  
As Bellamy watched the world in flames below, a fire that most definitely did _not_ symbolise hope, he couldn’t help but feel the cold clutch of fear and grief in his heart. Clarke was down there too, but she wasn’t tucked inside the Earth. She was burning with it. She was dead- dead so all of them could live. She had saved them, again, and for the last time. Was that something _he_ could live up to?  
  
The cold, unfeeling grey of metal around him felt a bit like a fist, clenched and unyielding. Far below him, awash in a violent swirling of greens and oranges and reds, was the loss of all he’d loved, and for what? A sudden swell of loneliness rose in his chest like a sob.  
  
Then there were footsteps beside him, forcing him back to reality for a moment.  
  
Raven spoke, and it was as though her words echoed his thoughts. “She saved us again.” Her voice was sad- resigned. He looked at her and saw his own grief reflected back at him, and just a little bit of that loneliness faded away as he nodded his head.  
  
Again Raven seemed to read his mind as she asked, “Do you think we can do this without her?”  
  
He knew the right words to say, knew what he wanted to be true, what he _needed_ to be true. He set his jaw and said, “If we don’t, she died in vain. And I’m not going to let that happen.” He could imagine the fear Clarke must have felt, the quiet resignation, as she’d seen their ship blast off into the sky, saw the death wave coming for her. Had it been her absolute last act to set the satellite, to send the signal? Why had it taken so long? She should have had time to come back to them, so _why_ did it have to be this way?  
  
He looked at Raven and saw the shine in her eyes as she gazed down at Praimfaya, the same unshed tears he felt pooling in his own eyes. Maybe she was thinking the same things he was. “You with me?” he asked her, making his voice strong- just not for himself, he realised, but for her too. For all of them.  
  
Her head quickly turned toward him, her brow furrowing, and he could almost read her mind- _do you really have to ask me that?  
  
_ But he did. Not because he didn’t know the answer, but because he needed to hear it out loud.  
  
Vehemently she said, “Always,” and with that simple word he felt that last bit of loneliness in his chest break apart and relief rush in. In unison they turned their heads to look back out the window, out at the destruction below and all the loss it represented.  
  
His sister was down there, alive and waiting for him. Clarke was down there, her body already dust. Part of his heart was in that bunker with Octavia. Part of it was dead with Clarke. He decided then and there to give the last part to Raven, if only for a little while- for safe keeping, until it was strong enough to beat again for the other parts it had lost.


End file.
